The red haired fox
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: She was supposed to be Rin's mother until Rin grew tired of her or she found a way home. She was never supposed to become something more. When Rin becomes attached to a strange woman she thinks is her mother Sesshomaru had no choice but to let her come along. Turns out this human isn't like any he's ever met before. For instance she's the reincarnation of a powerful priestess.
1. Meeting Clara

Beth: I just started my second semester for college and I already have so much to do, but screw it let's do this instead. I've had this written for months now I just finally got around to uploading it. This is my first Inuyasha story so I'll try and keep everyone as realistic as possible.

I do not own any one from Inuyasha. Just my OCs.

Summery: Nineteen year old Clara Wright knew she was going to see some shrine with her best friend Kim. What she didn't know that morning was that she'd fall through a well into another time period, become a mother, fight demons, or fall in love. To top it off turns out she's the reincarnation of a powerful priestess.

XXX

"Why the hell are we going to see some shrine?" Clara whined to her friend.

Kim turned to glance at her best friend and grinned. "Because the history of the Priestess Mirena Shrine is so cool. And besides what are friends for other than to wake one another up at ungodly hours?" she teased.

"Oh good so you know it's ungodly to be up at the crack of dawn. That soothes my soul." Clara said sarcastically. "We're in Montana how the hell did a Japanese shrine end up here?!"

"Shortly before the bombing of Pearl Harbor a man and his family fled Japan and came here carrying timber from an ancient tree that supposedly protected their family since the Feudal Era." Kim said rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the path. "When asked why the man said,' the great Priestess told us to. Our ancestors have been looking out for us'. We're about five minutes from the shrine. Calm down."

"Fucking praise everything." Clara muttered.

Kim snickered as they came into view of the shrine.

"I need to sketch it out for my project so feel free to poke around or sleep." she said sitting at a bench at the front of the shrine. Already too awake Clara huffed and sat down her backpack next to Kim. She stretched and took off her light sweater. Underneath was a simple black cami and blue jean short shorts. She wore black combat boots as a remembrance of her past. She headed to the shrine and entered the small building.

"Told you so!" Kim called.

Clara rolled her eyes and climbed down the small steps to the well in the middle of the shrine. A small plaque on a stand stood next to it. "Here lay the remains of Priestess Mirena (mer-ree-nah). Bringer of death and conquerer of demons and man alike." Clara read. She rolled her eyes. "What a load of tourist bullshit." she muttered. Running a hand through her dyed dark auburn hair she accidentally tugged out a few strands. She tossed them into the well and turned to leave when she heard the whispers.

'Same face.'

'Sisters.'

'Reincarnation.'

'New.'

'Power.'

'Turn back time.'

Trying to refrain from screaming Clara glanced behind her and to her horror floating above the well were dozens of shadowy shapes. She let out small scream. Her scream was cut short as the shadowy shapes pulled her in as Kim burst into the shrine. "Kim!"

"Clara!"

Clara struggled as she fell deeper and deeper into the shadows and the well. Slowly the well changed and it felt like she was looking at space. Scared and fueled of adrenaline she threw out her hand wishing to be free. As soon as she did that a black light erupted from her hand and the shadows hissed and scrabbled away. Something heavy knocked into her and she was sent spiraling into the void of the well.

"Please let me go!" she cried.

Finally she saw a light rushing at her until she was out of the well, but falling twenty feet into a river. She screamed as she hit the water. Coming up she glanced around and let the current take her downstream until she was able to reach the bank. Gasping Clara dragged herself onto the bank a little ways and laid down catching her breath. After a few minutes she stood up and gazed around her surroundings.

"Okay. I'm a forest. Figures since I was in one a minute ago." She shivered as the cooling night air set in. "First things first. Find higher ground to look for any potential land marks." She slowly climbed up a small cliff to stand above the river. She shivered and rubbed her arms to get the warmth back into them. The sun had almost set. "Maybe finding a place to start a fire would be a better option."

"I told you Jaken! I heard someone!" a little girl's voice called out.

"Now Rin stop this foolishness. There is no one out there, but us." another voice, male, scolded her.

Clara slowly stepped away from the direction the voices were coming from. She searched around for a weapon, but she couldn't find any. _'Please don't be hostile.'_ she thought praying. Just then the people who the voices belonged to broke through the trees. A small girl, around the age of eight, and a toad like creature with a staff stood there staring at her.

"Ha!" the girl said happily. "Told you so."

The toad huffed. Behind them stood a man around the same age as Clara, nineteen, seeming almost amused by the pair's bickering. Clara tensed her body and got ready to run if she had to. She kept her eyes solely on the group flitting between each person. The little girl, Rin, Clara remembered, glanced at her. Her smile vanished and without warning she dashed to the stranger.

"Momma!" she cried crashing into the girl and sending them tumbling to the ground.

Stunned Clara laid there wincing. The girl was heavier than she looked. Struggling Clara managed to sit up with the girl clinging to her crying. She sat the girl on her lap and let her cry.

'_This has to be a mistake.'_ She thought. '_To the best of my knowledge I don't have any kids.'_

"Momma?" she heard one of the males ask.

"She must look like Rin's mother." the other replied voice cold and aloof. "Rin was young when her parents were killed. This young woman must look similar to the image of Rin's mother that she remembers."

"Indeed Lord Sesshōmaru. As usual you must be right." the toad said respectfully.

Clara turned her attention to the girl and stroked her hair. '_Their clothes are so much different than mine. Did I stumble into a reenactment of some kind? And how did I get into the river in the first place? And why the hell did that toad speak?'_

"Jaken calm Rin down and return to the camp." Sesshōmaru commanded.

"Of course my Lord!"

With one last look at the girl, Clara felt a shiver go down her spine, but maybe that was because she was wet, on the ground the man with the white hair turned and vanished back into the forest. Going slowly Clara stood up and held Rin in her arms. She cast a somewhat desperate look at the toad creature who mimed putting Rin down all while looking so condescending. Clara hated him instantly. She tried setting Rin down, but the girl only screamed and held tighter. Both she and Jaken sighed.

"Rin stop this and let this girl go!" Jaken commanded.

Through her tears Rin stuck her tongue out at him. He huffed.

"Rin, sweetie, I'm going to need you to let go now." Clara said softly.

"No." Rin said stubbornly. "You left once and you're not leaving again." She clung tighter. Clara felt her heart break at that.

Running out of ideas she sat down and began to hum softly. Eventually she added words and kept it up until Rin fell asleep. By then the moon was high and bright in the sky. Slowly she pried the girl off of her and laid her gently on the ground.

"Don't suppose you could point me into the direction of the nearest town could you?" she asked Jaken who came to get Rin.

He gave the strange girl a once over and pointed to the North. "You should reach it in about a day." he grumbled.

"Thank you." Clara said softly. She stood and began walking in the direction he pointed out. When she reached the trees she glanced back at the sleeping girl before entering the forest. When she left the while haired man from earlier stepped in. He picked up the sleeping Rin and glanced the way the stranger had gone.

"What is it Lord Sesshōmaru?" Jaken asked. "You look uneasy."

'_Her scent is almost like that of the reincarnation of Kikiyo.' _ he thought before leaving. Without answering he turned and headed for their campsite. Jaken scrambled to catch up.

Meanwhile thanks to the bright moon Clara was able to put some distance between her and the group with minimal tripping and hurting herself. After a few hours when the sun began to rise she found a small close knit group of trees and curled up to sleep after making a small fire. Thank goodness she had gotten into the habit of carrying a lighter with her wherever she goes. That made starting a fire easier. She was so exhausted she didn't notice the large wasp like insects watching her.

"So Priestess Mirena has returned has she?" a deep voice mused as he watched from far away. "Send Lankin. We must welcome the Priestess home."

"Yes, my lord." the servant bowed and left the room.

The man never let his gaze fall form Clara's sleeping face. "Welcome home dearest."

XXX

Whelp end of the first chapter. I hope people enjoyed it. As always feel free to message me an idea for the story.


	2. Rin's mother

Beth: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Still don't own Inuyasha. I do own some Inuyasha manga I got back in 7th grade.

XXX

The next morning Clara rose when the sun was high in the sky. Her stomach made it's demands known. She sighed and searched her pockets for the protein bars she had packed. "Oh right. They're in my backpack." she swore and stood up. "Kim is so going to kill me when I reach civilization." She glanced back up at the sun and headed North to the nearest town. As the sun was starting to set on her second day she finally reached the town. Clara blinked.

"This can't be right! Can it?" she wondered. "It looks like one of those villages they had in Feudal Japan. Maybe it is a reenactment after all."

She made her way down a large hill and joined a group of people entering the large town. "Must be a city." she muttered getting sticks and dirt out of her hair and off her clothes. She stepped into the shadows and watched around her as the people of the city went about their business.

"Wow these guys take their reenactments very seriously." she said impressed about not finding one thing from the 21st century. "I wonder if Mr. Carter put them up to it? I'll have to find him." She joined the crowd of people going one way and tried to look for her History/Art teacher.

Clara went to tie her hair up into a ponytail, but couldn't find her hair tie. "Fuck." she swore again. "I hate having my hair down." Something sweet caught her nose. She must have wandered to the food part of the market. The scent belonged to someone selling sweet smelling cakes.

"Have you seen Mr. Carter around anywhere?" she asked the vendor when it was her turn.

The man gave her a suspicious look. Clara looked confused. "You know? Mr. Carter the guy who got all of you guys together for this reenactment?"

"Shoo girl!" the man barked at her. "Take your nonsense else where!"

A lady barged past her and pushed her out of the line. "Rude!" Clara muttered.

When the man was distracted by the customer she stole three of the cakes and left to find her teacher. Eventually she found herself in a flower garden. Mothers were there with their children letting them play until it became too dark. She sat down under the shade of a tree and ate her cakes. They didn't fill her up, but they worked for now. The mothers gave her strange looks and kept their children from getting too close. Clara glanced down at her clothes. "Oh yeah I guess I am a bit out of dressed for this. Hope it's not for a grade."

She sat there for a while longer before getting up to resume her search. Finding herself lost once again Clara took note of her surroundings. "Fancy looking houses, glaring guards, high walls. I must be in the rich people's quarter. She stretched catching the attention of two guards of the house to her right.

"Hey girl!" one yelled.

"Hmmm?" Clara glanced at him. "What has Mr. Carter finally come to tell me what my part is in all of this?"

The same guard came over and grabbed her wrist dragging her to the gate of the house and into the open space. "You're gong to tell the Lord why you're sulking about!"

"Geez I was just stretching!" she snapped. "Though props for not breaking character."

"Stop!" called a female voice. The small group turned to see a girl standing there with two hand maidens behind her. "Release her at once!" she commanded.

The two men hurried to release her and stumble to the ground in a bow crying, "Princess!".

Clara attempted an awkward curtsy.

"Come here girl." the princess commanded.

Shrugging Clara climbed the steps nearest to her and came face to face with the princess._ 'She's pretty.' _she thought taking in the girl's long black hair and large brown eyes. _'That costume has to be so hot though. Poor girl.'_

"I guess you're here to take me to see Mr. Carter?" Clara asked bored of this already.

The princess lead her to a nearby room leaving her hand maidens outside. "I know not this Mr. Carter you speak of, but I implore you strange woman to tell me about what you saw outside of these walls." She commanded.

"How about asking please first? You might be a "princess", but that doesn't excuse your manners." Clara scolded. "And secondly why don't you go outside the walls yourself?"

The princess hung her head. "Please forgive me. My name is Princess Akari. My father is the Lord of this city and he never lets me out of the house for fear of something happening to me."

Clara regarded the princess. Her own father worried about her like that as well. Must be a dad thing she figured. "Well it's a beautiful city. The public gardens are so green and filled with dozens of different kinds of flowers. The food is lovely and the people are okay. They seem a bit afraid of me, but I guess that's understandable since I'm not exactly dressed correctly for this assignment." she laughed. "If you want to know more about your city then disguise yourself, take one trusted guard, or not, and go experience it for yourself."

She gave the princess a grin. "A little rebellion is natural. You're what seventeen, eighteen? Yeah it'll do you a world of good. Where I come from when a person reached eighteen they're considered an adult and hey it's your life. Do what you want with it." she smiled at the princess.

Akari stared at this young woman in part horror and part awe. "But my father will never allow it. I am not to be hurt or tainted before my wedding."

"Again. Sneak out. Take your one chance at freedom and enjoy it before you get married. Who is this guy after all?"

Akari hung her head. "I don't know. I've never met him."

Clara gave her a sympathetic and bewildered look. "Why not? You aren't marrying for love?"

Akari shook her head. "Sons go off to war and daughters are used to secure alliances." she said softly clearly quoting someone or something.

Clara sat there stunned then she grew angry. "Fuck that nonsense. It's your life to do as you please. You are no pawn to secure an alliance. You're a human with feelings and thoughts and dreams and a heart." She took Akari's hands in her own. "Follow your heart Akari. Do what you think is right." She grinned. "Oh I'm Clara by the way."

"Clara." Akari repeated slowly. "That's a strange name."

Clara shrugged. "Not to me." she stood up. "Now if you pardon me Akari I really need to find my teacher."

Akari stood. " Of course. I'd hate to make you late for your studies. Follow me. I'll lead you out a back way so you won't be bothered by the guards."

They left the room and walked throughout the palace to the back of the rear gardens. Akari pushed a bush back to reveal a small hole in the wall. Big enough for a human. "Go my new friend. Be safe." Akari whispered. "You are welcome any time." Clara smiled and hugged her new friend. "Be happy Akari. I'll try and return someday." With that she slipped out the hole and down the ally before melting into the crowds of people. Sighing contently Akari left to the kitchens a feeling of peace in her heart.

Clara wandered around again before ending up in the same park from earlier. She sat down and sighed. "No classmates. No Kim. No Mr. Carter. Where the hell is everyone?" She got up and returned to the sweet smells of the bakers and stole a few other things from them under their noses thanking her years of rebellion and pickpocketing. She returned to her spot under the grand cherry blossom tree which was quickly becoming her favorite spot. She ate her food slowly and tried to make sense of this place.

"I'll need to find some place to sleep eventually." she noted as the sun began it's decent.

Clara rose and finished off her sweet bread. She began walking once more until she fond herself in a place much less grand than the houses of Akari. She rose her guard and tensed up. This was not the place you wanted to be after dark.

"Quick child! In!" a hurried voice called. Clara turned to her right to see an old woman beckoning to her quickly. She slowly walked over. "Hurry! The soldiers will be here soon. And it will not be the place for young women tonight."

Hesitantly Clara entered the small hut. There was a fire in the middle, blinds on the windows, a small bedding along the wall facing the door, and other bowels and pots containing things around the small place.

"You'll be safe here for tonight child." the old woman said right as red lights began burning outside.

Now Clara understood. She had ended up in the Red Light District. She shuddered slightly. Yep she did not want to be outside tonight. The old woman looked her strange new guest up and down. She sat down beside the pot brewing on the fire and patted the wooden floor beside her.

"My name is Suki." she said. "And ye child?"

"Clara." she said accepting the bowl of soup from the woman. "Thank you."

"Child what were ye doing outside?"

"I got lost." she admitted. "I was trying to find someone, but I don't think he's here." She frowned.

"Well fear not child you may spend the night here."

"Thank you very much." Clara said gratefully. "If you don't mind me asking, but where am I? I think I might be lost."

"You are in the village of Nokimo. One of the larger villages that have not been ransacked in these warring times."

"Warring times?"

"Ye child. The on going war between humans and demons. Occasionally humans vs humans or demons vs demons."

Clara gulped. She remembered the little toad Jaken and that man with the white hair Sesshōmaru. Had they been demons? And that little girl Rin? She frowned and tucked her legs under heard as she ate unlike Suki who sat on her knees.

"Something troubling ye child?"

Clara set her bowel down in her lap. "I met this group today and two seemed human, but one was a talking toad so I guess I'm getting used to the idea that they might be demons. Are you a demon?"

Suki chuckled. "No dear I am a human. The people you met could be demons or humans or a mixture of both. Where are ye from if ye have no demons?"

Clara laughed nervously. "I come from a place called Montana. It's very far from here."

The more Suki talked the more Clara was certain she had somehow ended up in Feudal Japan. _'Oh Kim is so gonna kill me after she makes me tell her everything.' _ She fell silent and ate her soup. "Thank you." she said once she finished. "It was very good."

Suki smiled. "Nice to know my cooking still has it." Her eyes crinkled up as she smiled. "I have an extra set of bedding for you to sleep on."

Clara was just about to thank her when she heard a young female voice scream. She bolted up looking at the door.

"Now now dear you best get used to it." Suki said soothingly.

"No." Clara said slowly. "I know that voice."

The female screamed again and Clara jumped to her feet. "Rin!"

She quickly slipped her shows back on. "Thank you so much for your kindness Suki. I've very grateful, but I must go." she said hurriedly.

"Wait child." Suki said. She got up and got a bundle. She opened it to reveal two daggers about six inches long for the blade and another five of the handle. They were made of a shiny black mineral like it had never been used. The handle was black with red runes on it and fit her hand perfectly. Like they had been made for her.

"My husband made them for me before he died, but I never used them." Suki explained lying. "Please take them and go protect your friend."

Clara hugged the old woman. "Thank you so much for everything." she said before dashing out of the hut. She stayed still until she heard Rin scream again. She took off running in the direction until she turned a corner and saw the little girl back into a corner by three very large and very drunk men. The little girl was backed into the corner crying as they advanced.

"Hey!" Clara yelled. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!"

"Momma?" Rin whispered peeking through her hands.

The men turned and lost interest in Rin at the sight of an older girl in more revealing clothing. The leered at her. Clara tightened her grip and thanked all her self defense lessons she took because society protected it's rapists more than the women who were raped forcing them to protect themselves instead of teaching men and young boys not to hurt women. Or hurt anyone else for that matter.

"Hey darling." one of them called. "Why don't you put those things down before you hurt yourself."

"Yeah come have a good time with us." another called.

Clara hissed then put on her sweetest smile. "You're right. Silly me." She lowered her weapons and approached them. The grinned at her swaying. Clara waited until they were closer before she ducked and swept their legs out from under them. She quickly went to Rin.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she ask pushing the young girl's hair from her face. Rin nodded shivering.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"Not very lady like."

"Now you made me mad."

The men had gotten up and were now in horrible tempers. The advanced on the two females.

"Stay behind me." Clara ordered. She tightened her grip on the daggers and waited until one of them lunged at her. She ducked and brought up her right dagger up and sliced his shoulder deep before kicking her leg out and catching him right on the groin. She kicked him away from her. He fell to the ground swearing at her.

"Two against one?" she asked mockingly. "That isn't very fair."

The two remaining men tried to grab her, but Clara ducked and dropping her right dagger she punched one right in the nose blood pouring from it instantly. He reeled back swearing. The other came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Got you now bitch." he growled.

Clara wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "Oh fuck off." She brought her left dagger down and stabbed him in the leg catching herself in the side. She ducked down and kicked him right in the groin. He fell and she faced off against the last man with the probably broken nose.

"Well want to be beaten by a girl or would you like to fight?" she asked picking up her other dagger. The man growled and lunged. Clara rolled her eyes and feinting left she reached up and stabbed the man in the stomach before round house kicking him in the head.

She stepped back as he fell and Rin took that chance to attach herself to Clara's leg shivering and crying. Clara wiped the blood off her daggers onto one of the clothes of one of the men and put them back into their carrier around her waist.

"Come on we need to leave." Clara picked Rin up and hurried out of the ally way as people started to file in. She weaved her way though the crowd until they were out of the red Light District. She tried to put as much distance between them and the men as much as possible. They finally ended up at the public park. Clara carried Rin to a small gazebo and set her down. She sat down next to her to catch her breath. Clara winced at the pain in her side, but focused on Rin.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Where are the two companions you were with?" she asked as she checked the girl over for any injuries. Rin only smiled and Clara found herself smiling back at her. She pulled the girl onto her lap and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I'm not hurt. Just a bit scared, but then you came for me and protected me like all mommas do." Rin said cheerfully in her childish way.

"Rin, sweetie, where are the people you were with today?" she asked again. "Do they know where you are?"

Rin hung her head guiltily. "I sneaked away from Jaken when Lord Sesshōmaru went away. I heard him tell you the directions so I followed you when he fell asleep."

Clara sighed. She slid Rin off her lap and crouched down before her at eye level. "Sweetie, you know I'm not your mother right?" she asked gently.

Rin hugged her. "I know." she whispered. "But you look like her. I miss her."

Clara bit her lip then hugged the girl. She picked her up and placed her on her hip. "Where did you last leave Jaken?" she asked.

Rin sighed. "In the forest. A little ways in by the waterfall."

Clara left the garden and made her way out of the city with no interruptions. They made their way back up the hill to the forest. By then Rin had fallen asleep. And no wonder. Clara glanced at the sky and saw it was lightening. It was already morning and she hadn't slept in about twenty-four hours. She could feel the lack of sleep taking a toll on her body, but she had to get Rin back. _'Yay for being a softie.'_ Clara thought. She took a deep breath and entered the forest. She switched Rin to her left side and took out her right dagger.

She slowly made her way into the forest on the look out for trouble. Now that she knew there were demons about she had to be very careful. Every few yards she paused and listened for the sound of a waterfall. The sky was changing from dusk to dawn when she heard the yelp of pain. Clara ducked behind a nearby tree. The yelp sounded close. She paused and waited.

'_Please don't come this way.'_ she prayed.

She might not be against violence to human men who are creeps, but demons are another story entirely. She slowed her breathing and hearing nothing she stepped out from behind the tree and continued her way. She eventually found the river she had fallen into. A river she still didn't know how she came to be in. The sky had become even lighter by this point and it was easier to see where she was going. After resting a moment she followed the river upward.

"The logical thing to do is to follow it upstream since a waterfall would most likely be that way, but this world is so much different than my own. It could be downstream for all I know." she bit her lip then headed upwards.

A few miles away Sesshōmaru paused and sniffed the air. "She's close Jaken." Jaken chose not to make a peep he was in so much trouble already for losing Rin he didn't want to make his Lord even angrier. Sesshōmaru paused again and sniffed. "She isn't alone." he made his way in the direction of Rin.

Clara eventually found her way to the waterfall. "It's beautiful." It was over fifty feet tall, there was a large base to swim in, and the water was clear. She set Rin down in the shade of a tree and sat down herself grateful for the rest.

'_For a girl who's training to be in the UFC and MMA I really should workout more and get into better shape.'_ she though. She turned her attention to the sky. '_Now how to I find her companions?'_

She sat there resting until she heard the bushes rustle. She drew her daggers and held them loosely ready to attack when the toad, Jaken, stumbled into view. Clara put her daggers away ready to take them out again if he meant to harm. He caught sight of Clara standing looking at him closely and distrustfully and Rin sleeping peacefully in the shade.

"Over here Lord Sesshōmaru!" he called. "She's over here!"

The white haired man from earlier came into view and boy did he look angry as hell. Clara forced herself to remain calm as his gaze fixed on her then at Rin sleeping. He approached with dignified grace until he towered over them both. He leaned down and picked Rin up.

"You're hurt." he stated holding the child standing tall over Clara.

Clara blinked and looked at her side that was covered in drying and wet blood. "Oh yeah." she muttered. She had forgotten she had gotten hurt in the fight. When she looked up the man was already gone with Rin. Jaken beckoned her to follow. Slowly and ready to get her daggers Clara followed him into the forrest. _"This can not be the smartest move in the world."_ she thought idly.

XXX

Hope you all enjoyed. This is set a little time after Rin was brought back to life.


	3. Powerful

Beth: Hello everyone. Enjoy the next chapter!

XXX

They walked for nearly a hundred yards before arriving at their campsite. A small fire was burning out as a large two headed lizard warmed its scales. It looked up at the sound of people returning before going back to sleep. Sesshōmaru set Rin down by the lizard and vanished back into the forest. Feeling like she had done her job in returning the girl Clara took a step back towards the forest. _'This is insane! I don't know these people. Two of them might be demons and I might have just ended up in Feudal Japan.' _Clara took a moment to thank Kim and her obsession with Japanese culture. Especially the Ancient History part of it. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit down on her lower lip uncertain about what to do when the toad caught sight of her. He sniffed and gestured for her to sit next to Rin.

Slowly Clara sat down against the two headed dragon and Rin. She wrapped an arm around the younger girl and Rin curled up close to her side. Clara tensed at the contact then slowly relaxed. '_I have nothing to fear from this child.'_ she assured herself. '_The toad and the other guy however.'_ She shivered. They were the ones that gave her the creeps. The warmth of the fire and Rin soon made her drowsy and she was already asleep when Sesshōmaru came back. He glanced at the sleeping pair by A-Un and the sleeping Jaken by a tree.

He sat down across from the pair of girl and observed Clara. Dark red hair, small build, little muscle, seems to have a soft spot for children, knows how to use her weapons. '_Her scent is like that of Kagome._' he mused for the second time. To the best of his knowledge only Kagome and that pesky half demon could go between the worlds. He frowned and continued to stare at the red head. A light buzzing filled his ears. _'Naraku's insects?'_ Getting up Sesshōmaru followed the sound a ways into the forest until he came face to well mask with Naraku himself.

"Lord Sesshōmaru what a pleasant surprise." Naraku drawled.

Sesshōmaru said nothing, but he could feel Naraku smirk from under his mask.

"Ah yes, well be careful of that new mother." Naraku said. "She might seem innocent, but the blood of hundreds runs on her hands. She will come back to hurt you in ways you could never imagine."

He still said nothing.

"Priestess Mirena is not one to trifle with."

Having heard enough Sesshōmaru sliced through the Naraku puppet easily. He went back to their campsite where everyone still slept. A-Un lifted it's heads to look at him then went back to sleep. Taking one last look at the red head he sensed a power in her that wasn't there earlier. He frowned and took off back into the forest.

_The next morning..._

"Oh where has Lord Sesshōmaru gone?!" Jaken wailed.

Clara winced at how high his voice got. "Can you lower your voice. Rin's still sleeping."

Jaken sent a glare to the new woman and sniffed his nose in the air. "I don't take orders from measly humans like you." But his voice was softer Clara noted. She rolled her eyes.

Currently she was sitting on the back of A-Un with Rin in front of her still sleeping. When they had awoke Sesshōmaru was gone without a trace and Jaken was not happy to be left behind. Rin had ignored him and went to help her mother gather some food. After drinking her fill from the stream Clara washed her wound from yesterday. "I'm just glad it didn't get infected." she muttered washing her cami to the best of her ability without any soap or detergent. After that they began walking south and Rin got tired. She began to nap on A-Un back but refused too until Clara was with her. It took a little convincing, but eventually Clara got up onto A-Un's back and Rin fell asleep. Which lead them to now with Jaken bitching about Sesshōmaru leaving without him and having to babysit Rin.

"I am his most loyal servant!" Jaken was going on. "I will be at his side when the empire rises."

Clara felt her eye twitch. She didn't know this "Lord Sesshōmaru", but she already hated him from the way Jaken went on and on about him. "Seriously toad if you don't shut I'm going to drown you in the next stream we come across." she growled.

Jaken huffed. "A weak human like you could never defeat a powerful demon like me!"

"If you're so powerful then why do hang around Sesshōmaru?"

"THAT'S LOARD SESSHOMARU TO YOU HUMAN!"

At that moment Rin woke up and sat up stretching and yawning. Jaken didn't miss the murderous glare from Clara. He gulped. _'Her glares are almost as bad as my lords.' _he thought shivering.

"Morning sweetheart." Clara said softening her voice at Rin.

"Morning momma." Rin said happily. "Where did Lord Sesshōmaru go?"

That set Jaken off on another tirade until Clara climbed off A-Un and hit Jaken over the head with his staff making Rin giggle. Muttering bad words under her breath she climbed back onto the two headed dragon and they were off while Jaken shouted at them for leaving him behind. A little ways longer and they found themselves in a medium sized meadow filled with wild flowers. Rin halted A-Un and scrambled off to go play.

"Stay where I can see you!" Clara called.

"Okay momma!" Rin called back she busied herself with making flower crowns.

To her left Clara heard Jaken yelp. She glanced over to see that Sesshōmaru was with them once again. He was observing Rin, but Clara got the feeling he was observing her too. She returned her attention to Rin who was forcing Jaken to wear a flower crown.

"You will stay with us until Rin grows tired of you or until you find a way home."

Clara started then looked over at Sesshōmaru who was still watching Rin.

"Sure." she said. "Yeah that works."

She resumed her attention to Rin who ran up to her with a flower crown in hand. The little girl gave a crown to everyone including Sesshōmaru. Much to Clara's surprise he actually put it on. Rin dragged Clara off A-Un where she had been sitting and made her sit in the middle of the meadow to play clapping games with her.

"Jaken should this girl attempt to hurt Rin kill her."

"Y-yes my lord." he said shakily. _'There's something not right about this girl, but I can't out my finger on it.'_

"Rin." Sesshōmaru called. "We're leaving."

"Yes my lord!" Rin called back. She gathered up Clara and walked with her back to the group. They turned and returned to the forest path.

"Where are we going now my lord?" Rin asked.

"Home."

Both Rin and Jaken seemed pleased with this. Clara was a tad more hesitant. _'Where's home? A cave?'_

They walked for three more days until they came to a home in the mountains. _'Not a home.'_ Clara thought. _'A freaking mansion. They weren't kidding about this Lord title were they?'_

She stared up at the huge gate that was opening up for them. She could distantly hear shouts and people running everywhere as they got everything ready for their Lord's return. The place was huge. Her years and years of English class and her large vocabulary couldn't have prepared her for the richness of this place.

Jaken looked smugly at the expression on the girl's face. "Humans." he sighed. "So easy to impress."

Clara glared at him and without warning kicked him into the thick wooden door as they passed. "Hmph."

"Stop kicking Jaken." Sesshōmaru said from the front.

"Sorry." Clara called even though they both knew she wasn't sorry.

For the past three days Jaken and Clara argued with each other and got on each other's nerves. Rin giggled every time they got into one of their spats.

As they were passing a row of demons lined up that lead to Sesshōmaru's advisors who took care of things while he was away Clara caught the eye of a tall male demon. He looked human, but had blood red eyes and long brown hair. His lip curled up into a sneer and Clara felt a jolt go through her body. She shivered and broke contact with the demon feeling uneasy.

'_What the hell was that?'_

_With Inuyasha's gang..._

Kagome stopped in the middle of the road a peculiar expression on her face. She had this weird feeling in her gut.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I just get the feeling that there's someone more powerful then Naraku waiting for us at the end of our journey."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well whoever they are we'll defeat them and Naraku."

Kagome however wasn't so sure. She hadn't felt power like this in all her time in the Feudal Era, but she could have sworn she felt this powerful presence the last time she jumped down the Bone Eater's Well. Shaking off the feeling she hurried to catch up with her friends on their way to Kaede's Village.

"Maybe Kaede will have some answers." Shippo said helpfully.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I sure hope so."

_With Clara…_

"What have I gotten myself into?" Clara said out loud.

She gazed around the room that would be hers while she was here. The room was right next to Rins and could be accessed by a sliding door. To the back there was another sliding door that leads to a garden. It was filled with flowers and a large koi pond. From where she was sitting Clara could see Rin playing by the ponds edge feeding the fish. She got up from the floor and went outside to the wraparound porch part of the mansion and sat down on the edge watching Rin play. A maid appeared out of seemingly nowhere causing Clara to jump.

"Almost time for dinner Lady Clara." The girl said softly with some distain towards the human woman. "You will eat with Lady Rin in your rooms."

"Okay thank you for telling me." Clara said with a nervous smile.

The maid bowed and left. With a groan Clara flopped back closing her eyes shut. "This Lady Clara thing is going to take some time to get used to."

She propped herself up on her elbows and called Rin over. "Hey sweetheart how come everyone calls me Lady?"

Rin hopped up onto her mother's lap. She was about to speak when someone spoke for her.

"Well you are the child's mother. Since Lady Rin is Lord Seeshomaru's ward she is a Lady by title. You are her mother therefore you are also a Lady." came another soft female voice.

"Kanta!" Rin said happily. She wriggled out of Clara's lap and into the arms of an elderly woman looking demon. The woman bowed to Rin then to Clara. "I am Lady Kanta. Rin's tutor and personal nanny while she is here." Her mouth twitched into a crooked smile at Clara. "Though now since you are here I'm sure most of the nannying duties shall fall to you."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Kanta." Clara said smiling. '_She looks so human, but as Rin explained she and I are the only humans in this place.'_

"Come now." Lady Kanta said firmly. "Time to get ready for supper. Rin help your mother into her new kimono. I shall go tell cook to send the meals."

Happily Rin took Clara's hand and lead her back into her room where a dark blue and white patterned kimono laid on the bed for Clara. She grinned up at the expression on her mother's face. "Pretty isn't it?"

"It's beautiful."

Rin helped Clara into the kimono and was putting on the finishing touches as Lady Kanta came into the room with three maids carrying their meals. Kanta gave them instructions and the three maids left. "Now time to eat!" Lady Kanta said cheerfully sitting down on her knees. Rin and Clara followed.

"Rin told me how you don't eat meat and are allergic to fish Lady Clara." Kanta said adjusting her chopsticks. "I hope you like rice and vegetables with fruit."

"It's great thank you." Clara said with a smile.

She tried to eat with chopsticks, but failed miserably. Kanta gave her a soft smile and helped her as they ate. It took her about fifteen minutes until she finally got it right. "Wonderful." Kanta praised. They ate and chatted until it was time for bed. Lady Kanta had the maids clean up and helped Clara change into her night gown.

"Thank you for all the help." Clara said gratefully.

"Of course my dear." Kanta said. "That's what I'm here for."

She bowed out of the room and left the pair alone.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Rin asked.

"Sure baby." Clara agreed.

She settled into the bed with Rin and sang her a few lullabies until she fell asleep.

'_Seriously what have I gotten myself into?'_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

_In another part of the mansion…_

"Well?"

Lady Kanta bowed to Sesshomaru. "She is indeed powerful, but she has no clue, or she is a very good actress."

"Keep an eye on her."

"Yes my Lord."

XXX

Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
